Supervision - Bard x Reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: Bard is in need of some supervision.


You worked as a maid in the Phantomhive manor. You were never really trusted with very important tasks so of the times you were assigned to make sure Mey-rin doesn't break or ruin anything and to clean the large house.

You were busy scrubbing the wooden floor of the manor when the smell of smoke drifted to your nostrils. You sighed loudly and attempted to hold your nose whilst rubbing the ground. Mey-rin ran into the hallway. She had almost made her way up to you when she slipped on the newly cleaned floor and landed on her backside with a loud thud. You dropped the rag you were using to scrub the floor with and helped the clumsy red-head up with a laugh.  
''Are you alright,Mey-Rin? What's the rush?'' You asked her,smirking.  
''I'm fine Miss _.Sebastian wishes to see you, he does!'' She said quickly smoothing out her maid dress.  
Your smirk immediately fell and your eyes widened in fear. He couldn't have found those nettles that you stuffed into his pillow case already? You only did the dangerous and quite painful task of putting there a couple of hours ago.  
''I didn't do it alright? Gosh. He always blames me for everything.'' You snapped at the maid, moodily as you crossed your arms.  
''Oh no of course you didn't Miss _! It was Bard! As always….'' The maid replied smiling at you.  
Ah yes. Your plan had not failed yet. You slowly made your way down stairs, cackling evilly imaging Sebastian's angry face when he lies down on his pillow and gets pricked by the nettles you hid. Of course it was a dangerous task but you never did like Sebastian much. Sure he was hot but there was something way off about that guy. It's almost as if he was possessed or something. There was no way one man could be that good at everything.

You stopped in front of the kitchen. The entire room was filled with a cloud of grey smoke. A weird crackling sound flew across the room. You quickly moved out of the way as it fizzed past you. That was the third time this week that Bard had attempted to use firecrackers to cook a meal. The grey cloud slowly started clearing up and a tall raven haired and very annoyed butler came into view, fanning the room with a towel. Leaning against the counter, holding a flamethrower and looking quite amused was Bard. You slowly walked into the room and went up to stand next to the tall American.

After a few more minutes of watching the Phantomhive butler flit around the kitchen with the towel, he came to a stop in front of you.  
''You wanted to see me?'' You asked with a smirk. Bard began to light his cigarette with the flamethrower next to you.  
Sebastian sighed and shook his head at him.  
''I need you to supervise him and make sure he doesn't ruin the dinner again. I am extremely busy this afternoon.''  
''I'll be fine Sebastian! I can make dinner by myself, no problem!'' Bard replied with a smile. Of course he was ignored. You nodded curtly.  
''Sure. Supervise the American. Please the brat. Got it!''  
Sebastian nodded at you then glared at Bard before walking out of the kitchen.

_

''Alright so what were you thinking of making?'' you asked Bard as you tied an apron around yourself and rolled your sleeves up.  
''Broiled salmon'' he replied as he began to collect and lay the ingredients out on the counter.  
''Okay,well...what do you think you have to do first, Bard?'' you smiled at him.  
''Well,'' he said as he scratched his chin ''I need to light the stove first.'' You both eyed the flamethrower he had left out. You quickly lunged and grabbed it. You then threw it out the window before he could try and take it from you.  
''Ow!'' a male voice cried out from outside.  
''Sorry, Finny!'' you called out, giggling.  
You gave Bard a questioning look. You were there to supervise him and make sure he didn't screw up, not to do his job for him.  
He slowly went to find some matches and lit the stove, grumbling quietly to himself.

_

You sat beside one another on the counter, waiting for the salmon to cook. Bard was looking pretty pleased with himself. This was probably the longest his food has survived without being completely burnt to a crisp. You slowly leaned into his shoulder. He ruffled your hair,smiling.  
"Sebastian will be pretty impressed with you,you know.'' You said,laughing ''Ciel will probably be indifferent though...''  
He chuckled as he took a drag from his cigarette.  
''You know Bard, you're not that bad a just need to learn to calm down with all the explosives and take your time,okay?''  
''Can't make any promises.'' he smirked at you ''Maybe...I need to be supervised more often?''  
He jumped down from the countertop and went to take out the salmon. He carefully laid it out onto a plate and drizzled lemon juice all over it.  
''Good job.'' You got on your tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek leaving his cheeks tinted with pink and an embarrassed smile on his face.  
''Ahem!''  
You turned around to see Sebastian leaning against the doorway.  
''_, you did not happen to see who put those nettles into my pillow case did you?''  
''Oh shoot.''

After a hundred years of being yelled at by Sebastian, he checked the dinner and found that it was not burnt or poisonous or in any way might make Ciel throw up. Needless to say he was impressed.

Bard decided to go against your advice and purposely set fireworks off in the kitchen just to be supervised by again.

You also found an ant nest in your bed when you went to bed at night. One does not simply mess with Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
